Семья Клокворкер
Семья Часовщиков была семьей ремесленников, которые проживали в Волшебном Королевстве Левианта. Вроде как, семья стала известной из-за их магических творений, и их работ, что остались знаменитыми и в последующем столетии после Левиантской Катастрофы. The Clockworker Family was a family of craftsmen that resided in the Magic Kingdom Levianta. The family became well known for their seemingly magical creations, with their work having remained illustrious a century following the Levianta Catastrophe. История До 010 года, отец Кирила и Ирины сотворил множество магических приспособлений, включая голубую ложку. Его сын, Кирил Часовщик, под его именем сделал несколько музыкальных шкатулок, и за свою прославленность получил прозвище "Мастер Часовщик". После этого он познакомился с Elluka Chirclatia и влюбился, вскорее став её женихом. Его отец так же имел дочь, которую звали Ирина Часовщица, которая стала седьмой участницей Проекта "Ма" в 013 году. Одним из её соперников стала Эллука, котоую она позднее убила, желая получить титул "Ма". После того как Кирил стал свидетелем убийства Эллуки, он был подавленным и поместил труп своей возлюбленной под запрещённую Sin Ark, под которой Эллука воскресла как бессмертный сосуд Богов-Близнецов, и использованием умения Обмена Телами.Однако, его действия породили конец Левиантской Катастрофе, разрушив Магическое Королевство, в котором видели Кирила держащего взрывающуюся музыкальную шкатулку. Во время катастрофы, Ирина получила тяжкую травму и потеряла все свои конечности а так же изнемогала от внутреннего кровотечения. Она получила помощь от учёных и так же была перемещена в тело красного кота. Понимая, что Эллука стала причиной Катастрофы, она поклялась отомстить. Эти двое приступили к осуществлению своих собственных целей - собрать вместе Семь Смертных Грехов, попадая в множество случаев и стычек друг с другом по всему материку Болганио. Одним из главных поединков стал на Плато Мэригод в 611 году, в котором Эллука одержала победу. Before EC 010, the father of Kiril and Irina had crafted numerous magical objects, including a blue spoon.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 2 His son, Kiril Clockworker, took up his name and made several music boxes, earning the title "Clockwork Maker", due to his fame. Afterwards he met Elluka Chirclatia and fell in love with her, becoming her fiancé. His father also had a daughter named Irina Clockworker, who was the seventh participant in Project 'Ma', in EC 013. One of her rivals was Elluka, whom she later killed in order to obtain the title of 'Ma'. After witnessing Irina kill Elluka, Kiril became devastated and placed his beloved's corpse into the forbidden Sin Ark, which revived Elluka as an immortal vessel of the twin gods and the ability to use the Body Swap technique. However, his actions ended up causing the Levianta Catastrophe, destroying the Magic Kingdom,Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet to which Kiril is seen holding a music box within its ruins.Recollective Music Box - 正気を失った老人 何かを作る ... 薄汚れた黒い箱だった During the catastrophe, Irina was mutilated and she suffered from the loss of all her limbs and internal bleeding. She received aid from a scientist and was also granted immortality in the form of a red cat. Perceiving Elluka to be the cause of the catastrophe, she swore vengeance.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet The two then embarked on their own individual quests to gather the Seven Deadly Sins, becoming involved in numerous incidents and altercations with one another across Bolganio.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Prologue One of their major battles took place in EC 611 at Merigod Plateau,Evils Kingdom Booklet - Chronicles of Evillious - Year 611 of which Elluka was the victor.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Elluka Известные Личности *Отец Ирины и Кирила *Кирил Часовщик *Ирина Часовщица *Эллука Часовщица Родственники *Chirclatia Family Интересные факты Концепция и Происхождение *Фамилия указывает на Серию Заводной Колыбельной. *Имя говорит о внутреннем механизме часов, а так же кто то, кто работает с вышеупомянутыми устройствами. * The surname alludes to the Clockwork Lullaby Series. * The name references the inner workings of a clock, as well as someone who makes or works with aforementioned devices. Интересно *Несмотря на то что Эллука официально так и не поженилась с Кирилом, впоследствии она всё же получила фамилию "Часовщик" *Хотя Кирилл и Ирина являются членами семьи Клокворкер, они также являются детьми-гулями * Despite never getting officially married to Kiril, Elluka subsequently took up the surname of "Clockworker". * Although noted as being part of the family, Kiril and Irina Clockworker are known ghoul children.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet Появления en:Clockworker Family Категория:Семьи Категория:Clockworker Family Категория:Первородный грех Категория:Левианта Категория:Original Sin Story